


Fireflies

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Boys In Love, Breaking Up & Making Up, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus has a dragon friend, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Or is there?, Protective Alec Lightwood, Seriously screw Asmodeus, Shadowhunters 3x17, Shadowhunters 3x18, Supportive Jace Wayland, asmodeus is an asshole, breakdowns, dark!magnus, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: "I'm here to get his magic and immortality back.''"On one condition- End your relationship, break his heart to save his life.''What would you do for the one you love?





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys a slight heads up! The bold asteriks signal the beginning and the end of flashbacks, the normal asteriks I used in between are used for transitions between flashbacks!
> 
> Shout out to my dear friends @kathspetr0va and @baneofsymbiosis on Twitter! They came up with the memory wiping and Dark!Magnus plots and without them I never would've been able to come up with this fic! Show them some love!
> 
> ALSO! if anyone feels like livetweeting the fic, there is the #Firefliesfic hashtag! :)

The silver blinked back at him in the light, the L engraved in it reflecting the light. Pale hands gently placed it back in the tin box before placing it in the drawer he faithfully hid it in.

Alec let out a sigh, shaking his shoulders to get the nervous feeling off. He didn’t understand why he felt this way, it was Magnus.

 _His_ Magnus.

It had been a rough time for him, he knew that. If he had been able to give him his real magic back, he would have done it in a heartbeat. No matter what the price.

He snatched his phone from the desk and made his way to the basement to meet with Jace and Clary to see if Jonathan would finally talk.

The elevator dinged and as soon as he was inside, his fingers were sliding across the screen, dialing a number before bringing it up to his ear as the elevator reached the basement.

“Hey, it’s me. Listen, I need roses for tonight, about two dozen. Thanks, you’re the best.’’ Alec eyed Jonathan from afar and stopped next to Jace.

“You’re nervous.’’ His brother immediately stated. Alec tensed. “Why are you nervous?’’

He shifted uncomfortably. “I’m not nervous.’’

Jace looked at him with a ‘Don’t you dare lie to me’ look and crossed his arms tighter over his chest.

The gaze made his brother even more nervous and he let out a shaky sigh. “I’m proposing to Magnus. Tonight.’’ His voice came out low and soft. “I just want everything to go perfect tonight.’’

Finally he glanced at his parabatai, relief washing over him when he saw the smile growing on his brother’s face. “What, really? Alec, congratulations, this is amazing! You’re going to make Magnus the happiest man alive.’’

“I just hope everything will turn out okay.’’

“Hey,’’ Jace whispered and placed his hand on his arm. “It doesn’t matter what you will say or do, he won’t care about that once he realizes he will spend the rest of his life with you.’’

He hadn’t thought of it like that. Alec has been so focused on preparing the perfect speech that he forgot Magnus wouldn’t care because it came from him. It felt very comforting that Jace was so supportive of the idea of him getting married to the love of his life and it made him the tiniest bit less nervous.

The day passed with Simon and Isabelle figuring out what Victor Aldertree had been up to and managed to stop it with the help of Helen Blackthorn. Once all that was resolved he had made his way to his bedroom, breathing out a sigh of relief when Magnus wasn’t there and moved to get ready for their date.

Jace had ended up helping him setting up the table and showered the petals of the roses over it. With a pat on the back and an encouraging grin he made himself scarce before Magnus showed up.

When his phone showed it was 8pm his heart went into overdrive, leg bouncing slightly from the nerves. What if he said no? What if he wasn’t ready? What if he had been reading this all wrong?

Before he knew it, it was half an hour past eight and Magnus still hadn’t shown up. His stomach was sinking while his mind was racing with worry as the door was yanked open and Magnus strolled inside looking gorgeous as ever but Alec very quickly noticed that something was off about the way he was acting.

“You know,’’ Magnus chirped cheerfully. A little too cheerfully if you asked Alec. “I really love this pre-war architecture. It’s just gorgeous,’’ A tan hand was on his cheek, the touch warm and familiar. “Just like you.’’

Alec’s heart fluttered and smiled but it quickly vanished when he noticed his lover pulled out a tiny flask which appeared to be empty. “Have you been drinking?’’

“Hmm, apparently I lost my warlock tolerance for booze and…’’ He trailed off, dangling the flask in front of the Shadowhunter before tossing it to the ground and turning to the liquid table.

“How much have you had?’’

Magnus picked up a bottle of champagne. “A lot.’’ He then threw an indescribable glance his way. “Why? Are you judging me?’’

“No,’’ Alec mumbled. “I’m just concerned. I’ve never seen you like this.’’

“Well, no. Neither have I.’’ He said as he poured himself a glass.

“What- Did something happen?’’

Magnus grimaced but hid it with a smile. “Oh, didn’t you hear? I lost my magic! _Twice_!’’ He added with a bitter chuckle. “And I am just coming to terms with how useless I am without it.’’

Alec’s heart clenched. “Magnus, you are not useless.’’

“Oh, easy for you to say,’’ He spat bitterly. “You’re at the top of your game with an Institute of Shadowhunters at your beck and call.’’

Ouch. That was a low blow but Alec tried to convince himself it was the alcohol talking.

“Me? Well, I’m just a has-been Warlock who isn’t good for anything aside from comic relief and drinking.’’ As if to prove his point, Magnus lifted the glass to his lips and took a big sip. “But, hey, I’m a mundane now, right? Just like you’ve always wanted.’’

His boyfriend brushed past him and hazel eyes, who had flashed with hurt at the remark, fluttered closed. _It was the alcohol talking, not him_ , he repeated to himself. Magnus knew he would never ask him to give up his identity just so they could grow older together. Did he?

Slowly the Head of the Institute turned around, pain and fear evident in his eyes. “All I wanted was for you to be happy.’’

“ _Well, I’m not._ ’’

Panic and hurt surged through his chest, taken a step back as if he had just been slapped across the face. _He didn’t make Magnus happy…_ As soon as that thought shot through his head he quickly banned it out again. _It was the alcohol talking, not him. It was the alcohol talking, not him_ , he repeated the mantra in his head.

The silence was so tense that the words spoken seemed to register into Magnus’ mind and guilt crossed his features. “What am I doing?’’ He whispered. “You put this beautiful night together and I’m picking a fight. It’s pathetic.’’

Alec, still hurt by his previous words, hesitantly stepped closer to his lover. “It’s okay, you’re just… You’re going through a rough time.’’

“Please Alexander,’’ His voice sounded tired. Broken. “Don’t make me pretend that this is a phase. Because it’s _not_. What I’m feeling now, it may never pass. For as long as I live.’’

The sight of seeing his boyfriend so defeated made his heart ache but it also worried him. He didn’t want Magnus to do something that he would regret later on.

Magnus turned on his heel. “I should go. I’ve probably killed both our appetites.’’

As fast as lightning Alec slid in front of Magnus and gently held him back. “Stop. Stop, listen.’’ He panted desperately. “Magnus, I-I love you. Can you just- I just wanna help-’’

Magnus’ face constricted. “I know you do, but you can’t-’’

“Listen, you have to-’’ Magnus started to shove angrily at him in an attempt to get away but Alec circled his arms around him. “Stop!’’

“Alec! Let me go!’’

“Please, stop! Listen to me-’’

“ _You can’t help me!_ ’’

His boyfriend started trashing about in his arms, yelling while his voice cracked. If Alec’s heart wasn’t broken before, it most definitely was now. “Listen to me-’’ He tried gently.

“You can’t!’’

“Stop!’’ Alec finally shouted. “ _Just let me be here for you!_ ’’

Magnus continued to trash for a few more seconds but finally just crumbled against his tall boyfriend’s shoulder, Alec’s breathless ‘Please’ calming him down. A heart-wrenching sob tore it’s way from his throat and then he just let it all out, crumbling in the arms of his lover. “I’m sorry,’’ he sobbed into his shoulder. “I’m sorry.’’

Alec felt his own eyes get wet but blinked furiously to keep them at bay, slowly sinking the two of them to ground, Magnus’ fingers digging deep in Alec’s jacket and face buried in his shoulder as he cried his heart out and Alec’s heart cried along with him.

More than an hour passed before the Shadowhunter managed to lift his lover up and slowly guided them to their room. He moved Magnus to sit on the edge of the bed and moved to the bathroom to grab the make up wipes. Magnus was staring at the ground, head hung low as Alec reemerged and got on his knees in front of him. Brown eyes moved up to meet hazel ones and Alec tried hard not to burst into tears himself.

In complete silence he removed Magnus’ eye make up with gentle strokes, when he was done his thumb stroked his cheek softly. His boyfriend’s hand came up to cover his and moved to kiss his Shadowhunter’s soft skin.

“I’m sorry,’’ He croaked out softly.

“Look at me,’’ Alec gently cupped his face. “ _Never_ apologize for feeling this way. Okay? Just… Let me be here for you. Let me take care of you for once.’’

Magnus nodded, nuzzling his face against the warm hand at the same time and pressing another kiss to it.

He helped his lover change in his sleepwear and let him curl up on his chest once they were in bed and he had tugged the covers over them. Once arm had made it’s way around his sun-kissed shoulders, hand coming up to tangle itself in his soft, floppy dark hair. Alec listened to the former warlock’s breathing slowly evening out, a sign he had fallen asleep. Alec stayed awake a little longer, thoughts racing through his head.

It had been awful to see the one person he loved the most in the whole world crumble down like that, it hurt that there was nothing that he could do or say that would make him feel better or, even better, would take all his pain and problems away.

All he wanted was to make Magnus happy.

And there was one way to make that happen. Go straight to the source that caused Magnus to lose his magic in the first place.

* * *

“Mr. Lightwood, what a pleasant surprise. What can I help you with his time?’’

Alec scowled at the sarcastic tone as he stepped inside the loft that was so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. He had woken up early, kissed Magnus on the head, had placed a glass with a painkiller on the nightstand and then had made his way over to their old loft. “I indeed need your help.’’

“How typical,’’ Lorenzo sighed as he poured himself a drink. Alec scrunched his nose up in disgust, it was nine in the morning after all. “I think my days of helping you are done and over with.’’

“I need to talk to Asmodeus.’’

The High Warlock threw his head back and barked out a loud laugh. “You want me to summon a greater demon? I’m convinced you have officially lost your mind. Mr. Lightwood I think I can leave it up to you to find the door yourself?’’

Clenching his jaw, the head of the Institute tried to keep it cool. “You know, I wonder what the warlock community would think of their high warlock using unnecessary violence against a fellow leader, who, was unarmed might I add, happens to be the head of the New York Institute.’’ A sly smirk pulled on his lips as he noticed the warlock tense up. “Didn’t you mention how hard you worked for this position? Imagine someone bringing the accident up to the warlock counsel. What a pity.’’ He grumbled and turned to walk towards the door but halted when Lorenzo called him back.

“Wait.’’ Anger was prominent in Lorenzo’s voice and face but Alec knew he had won this round. “I’ll have to make a barrier first so Asmodeus won’t be able to escape. I’ll call you when I am done.’’

Alec smirked, glancing around the place that he used to call home, grimacing when he saw all the paintings of Lorenzo himself on the walls. To say he was creeped out was an understatement.

“Mr. Lightwood.’’ Lorenzo waved for him to follow him into the study room. “The barrier is ready, I am going to summon Asmodeus now.’’

Alec nodded. “Thank you.’’

He sat down on one side of the desk, watching as Lorenzo created a pentagon and before he realized it Asmodeus was sitting in front of him, rich, deep brown eyes staring back at him.

“Well, well, well,’’ Asmodeus’ deep voice rumbled with amusement. “Look who we have here.’’

“I’m not here to chit chat,’’ Alec said bitterly. “My name is Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute.’’

Something shifted in the eyes of the prince of hell. “I see. I’ve heard of you before, Mr. Lightwood. Yes, Magnus was quite fond when he spoke of you.’’

“Right. That’s why I summoned you here, I’m here to get Magnus his magic and immortality back.’’

Asmodeus threw his head back and laughed. “Oh how noble of you. I thought that you would be happy he is a mortal now.’’

“It’s not about what makes me happy,’’ Alec gritted out. “It’s what’s best for Magnus. You’re the one who has his magic and so you are the only one that can help him. Please.’’

The greater demon pursed his lips, seemingly thinking very hard about something before an evil grin slid on his face. “On one condition. You end your relationship. Break his heart to save his life.’’

“NO!’’ If Alec had blinked he was sure he would’ve missed the sheer surprise on Asmodeus’ face. “Me breaking his heart us only going to hurt him. I can’t do that to him.’’

“Then how about this? You break up with him when he has his magic back and I’ll erase all his memories of the two of you. That way he’ll be as happy as you want him to be.’’

Silence stretched between the two for awhile before Alec closed his eyes and dropped his head. “Okay.’’ He choked out in a hoarse voice. “I’ll do it for him.’’

“Splendid. We have a deal.’’

As if Alec had been stung by a bee he jumped out of his chair and marched out of the study, past Lorenzo who had been keeping an eye on them, just in case. Alec paused in the hall and rested his head against one of the stone pillar. Lorenzo came out of the study as well.

“You know,’’ He heard him say behind him. “I am maybe the last person you need to hear this from but if you think that Magnus would be happy without you by his side for even one second, then you are an idiot.’’

“Not that he’ll remember me.’’ Alec chuckled in response, his heart aching painfully in his chest.

Lorenzo just stared at him. “He might not but his magic would. He’s going to know something is missing. That _someone_ is missing.’’

“Didn’t think you would care about this.’’

“I just don’t understand. Why would you do this to yourself?’’

Alec clenched his jaw. “I told you this before. Magnus is my world and his happiness is the only thing that matters to me, even if I can only see him actually be happy from afar.’’ He swallowed. “He needs his magic.’’

“You’re a real idiot, Alec Lightwood.’’ There was no heat behind the words. It was almost as if Lorenzo himself was exasperated.

”I know.’’

* * *

It was around noon when Alec made his way back to the Institute. When he walked into the ops center he saw Isabelle, Clary and Jace glancing at him with smiles on their faces.

“What?’’

Jace’s smirk widened. “Well, Magnus is in your office. He has some sort of surprise for you.’’

“You’re going to love it,’’ Clary added with a sweet smile.’

The pressure on Alec’s chest got worse and he tried his best to not collapse on the ground and cry his aching heart out. It wasn’t fair. Doing his best to force a smile he ever so slowly made his way over to his office.

When he was in hearing distance he heard the familiar sounds of magic whooshing through the air and paused. This was it, he needed to pull through now. With a deep breath he pulled the door to his office open.

Immediately he was greeted by a wave of blue magic washing over him, tousling his hair. It felt warm and welcoming, like a warm summer breeze. It felt safe, like home. For a little while Alec closed his eyes and relished in his lover’s magic with a gentle smile on his lips.

The next second he had his arms full of Magnus who was laughing happily in his ear. “Alexander! I can’t believe it and neither will you! But I woke up this morning and I felt so weird, like there was buzzing in my chest.’’ His boyfriend rambled, leaning back to look him in the eye, hands on his pale, rune covered arms. “And then I realized it was magic. My own magic. I don’t know how it happened but I am so glad I have it back.’’

Alec blinked furiously and swallowed. “That’s great, my love.’’

It was unbelievable how one little change could change _everything_. How, that now he had his magic back, he regained that gorgeous sparkle in his beautiful eyes.

“Then I realized you were gone all morning and no one knew where you were.’’ Uh oh. “My magic was in the hands of my father. So, Alexander, care to tell me where you’ve been?’’

There was no point in lying, it wasn’t like Magnus would remember this in a few minutes anyway. He anxiously cleared his throat. “I managed to get Lorenzo to summon Asmodeus and I struck a deal with him so you could get your magic back.’’

A beat of silence. “Excuse me? I don’t think I heard you correctly, because for a second I thought you said you went ahead to my rival, summoned my father and made a deal with him _behind my back_.’’

Alec winced at the harsh tone his boyfriend was using.

Magnus narrowed his eyes angrily. “What was the deal?’’

“I-’’ Alec stuttered. “Magnus, I did it because you were miserable, I-’’

“Stop making excuses, Alec! What was the goddamn deal?!’’ Magnus yelled.

Alec felt something wet drop down his cheek. “Listen to me. No!’’ He interrupted when Magnus wanted to say something. “Listen to me. I’ll always, _always_ , love you, okay? I am so sorry.’’

“Alexander, what-’’

The Shadowhunter’s heart started constricting and the tears built in his eyes. “I- Magnus we can’t be together anymore.’’

Brown eyes widened in horror and Alec noticed his breathing was slowly going faster. “You can’t be serious. This was part of his deal? Is this some kind of sick joke?!’’ Magnus choked out as his voice trembled.

“I’m sorry,’’ Alec whimpered, cupping his lover’s face in his hands and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “Remember I just wanted you to be happy and now that you have your magic again you can be happy. Without me.’’

“No, no!’’ Magnus shouted and grabbed his hands. “Alec, if the other night brought this on… I never meant to imply that you don’t make me happy. You make me so happy. I love you.’’

A sob tore it’s way from the slightly taller man and leaned his forward against his. “I know. I love you, too, so much.’’

“Then please don’t leave me, Alexander,’’ Magnus begged him. “Stay.’’

“I can’t. I’m sorry.’’

At the speed of lightning Alec turned around, almost running away from the person he loved the most, not able to see his heart breaking, his own already in a thousand pieces in his chest. In his hurry he didn’t notice the box with the ring falling from his pocket.

Magnus felt the tears stream down his face as his knees started buckling when he noticed the shiny, tin object on the ground. With trembling hands she picked it up and ever so slowly opened the lid.

His breathing stopped and almost let the tin box fall out of his hands before his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, cradling the box to his chest as heart aching sobs left his mouth.

“There, there, son.’’ The deep familiar voice behind him made him tense up and gasp. “It’ll be alright.’’

And all he then remembered was a growing headache that got worse as time passed and finally darkness took over.

* * *

Days passed after Alec, with a very heavy and self broken heart, had left Magnus behind in his office.

He was a coward. Currently he was hiding in his bedroom, he had told his siblings a few days ago that he hadn’t felt so good and needed some rest. In theory he was just hiding from everyone so he didn’t have to answer questions about where Magnus was and why they never saw the two together anymore. He hated being apart from him.

 _He was a coward_.

Alec buried his nose in the pillow that used to be occupied by his lover, the scent faintly lingering on the pillow case. It was the only way he could trick his mind into thinking Magnus was still there. Sort of.

He missed Magnus terribly, so much that he actually thought he was going to be sick. Loss of appetite, lump in his throat and his eyes were swollen and red.

Alec had stopped crying hours ago and slowly pushed himself upright. Maybe it was time to get back on his feet, he was still the Head of the Institute who still had to run it.

After a hot shower he jumped into his clothes, running his fingers through his damp hair to make it look presentable. He glanced at the bathrobe that was still hanging on the door and he felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

He feverishly shook his head to get his mind away from Magnus. Although he felt like he had no more tears left to cry, he didn’t want to end up breaking down in front of his family. For now he just wanted to distract himself and not think about Magnus.

Making his way to the ops center he paused when he saw Catarina and Raphael in the middle of the room, talking to Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon with worried expressions on their faces.

Isabelle whipped her head around, her eyes widening when she saw her brother. “Alec!’’ She spurted towards him.

How she was able to run that fast without stumbling or falling at least once on high heels would always remain a mystery to Alec.

“You need to hurry and come with me,’’ She panted, her fingers digging in his arms. “We have a problem.’’

“Wow, what’s going on?’’

“Magnus is missing,’’ She said carefully.

At the news of his former lover being nowhere to be found, his stomach tied itself in an even heavier knot. He let his sister tug him over to the group, all their eyes all of a sudden on him.

Jace stood next to him with his arms crossed. “Alec, you were the last one to have seen him. Do you have any idea? I mean, he wouldn’t just leave without telling you, would he?’’

Alec wanted to be honest with them but his throat was closing up on him. _This is all my fault_. “I-’’

“If you know anything.’’ Raphael said slowly. The Shadowhunter just now seemed to notice how different the Latino man looked. Raphael’s skin had gotten his color back and the harsh glint in his usual cold eyes had disappeared. “We need to know.’’

“I broke up with him.’’ Was that his own voice? He sounded so weak and vulnerable. “I-I had to.’’

“You did _what_?’’

“Por el armor de Dios.’’

“Why on earth would you do that?’’

“This has got to be a joke. Right?’’

“You wouldn’t-’’

“Everyone, quiet!’’ Catarina shouted over everyone. She turned to glare at Alec and for the very first time he was scared of her. Alec gulped. “Elaborate. _Now_.’’

The tall, dark and handsome man stared at his feet, not even daring to look them in the eyes. “I went to Lorenzo for help on summoning Asmodeus. I- Magnus needed his magic and immortality back so I cut a deal.’’

Even as a mundane, the former vampire appeared to be light on his feet as he stormed forward, hand striking against his cheek in anger. Jace shouted in alarm as Clary and Simon quickly dragged Raphael away from the their leader, who was staring at the Latino with wide eyes, pupils blown back in shock.

“Idiota!’’ Raphael roared as he trashed violently in the Daylighter’s arms. “How could you do that to him?! He loved you!’’

Alec’s face morphed into one of anger. “I did it so he could be happy!’’

“Magnus could never be happy _without_ you!’’ He countered. “Yes, magic is important to him. But if you really think he could ever be truly happy without you there, then you have no idea how much you meant to him. The man loved you like he never loved anyone!’’

“Don’t you think I know that?!’’ Alec’s voice echoed through the room, Shadowhunters close by stopped with what they were doing and turned their attention to the commotion. “Don’t you think that I loved him just as much as he loved me? That I could ever be without him?!’’ Alec choked on a sob. “I _love_ him. Hell, I was going to propose to him. We were going to move in together, I was going to spend the rest of my life with him!’’ He clenched his eyes shut as tears poured down his cheeks as his chest heaved with sobs. “This wasn’t easy for me. But how this would make me feel and how it would affect me doesn’t matter. I did this so he could have his identity, his _happiness_ , back. I would’ve done anything to make him happy, even if it meant I can only see him being happy from afar.’’

Isabelle and Jace had moved closer to their brother, arms around his back as tried to hold back his tears. Raphael and Catarina shared a worried look.

“We need to find him.’’ She sighed worriedly and Raphael nodded his head in agreement.

“No need.’’ The group of friend turned around sharply at the sound of his voice. Magnus’ lips turned up in an amused smile. “I’m here.’’

“Oh thank heavens,’’ Catarina sighed and walked over to pull him in her arms. “We were so worried about you.’’

“N’aw. That wasn’t necessary.’’ A dark look slipped onto his features. “Besides, the ones you should be worried about are yourselves.’’

In the blink of an eye he snapped his fingers to conjure up his magic and threw it over the group of friends, a dark smirk on his lips as everyone fell to the ground.

* * *

“Well done, my son.’’ Magnus lifted his head, his father’s eyes sparkling with pride. “Once they wake up from their sleep I want you to take them up here for a little chat.’’

His son smirked. “No problem, father. In just a few more moments we will have gotten rid of those meddling Shadowhunters and their friends.’’

“Exactly. Now go and check on our prisoners. Your magic on them should be wearing off soon.’’

Magnus bowed and strided out of the room, eyes staring out of the open window, watching the erchomai fly around in the red colored sky. The red world felt like a distant home. Automatically his hand slipping in his pocket, fingers curling around the cold metal box that rested in there. He leaned against the wall, the sky roaring above his head because who the hell needed a roof in Edom?

The tiny box rested in his palm, the cold metal of it burning in his hand. Slowly, he pulled it out and clicked it open. He clenched his jaw when he saw the carved ‘L’ in the ring. He couldn’t put his mind on it but he felt that he had this connection to this ring. It felt like it should be important to him and that’s why he kept it close but didn’t know _why_ and it frustrated him to no end, it was a blank space in his mind but he was destined to find out why this single ring had such a hold on him.

“Snap out of it, Magnus.’’ He mumbled to himself and roughly shoved the object back in the pocket of his coat, lips curling up in a smile. “I have visitors to welcome.’’

He made his way down to the dungeons, petting a baby dragon on his way there, chuckling when it clawed it’s way up his arm and nestled on his shoulder. “Alright, little friend, you can come with,’’ Magnus chuckled and tickled his chin before continuing his way.

Torches were hanging on the walls, the crisping sounds of the fire setting the warlock at ease. When he reached the cell he snapped his fingers, a pipe appearing in his hands before loudly banging it against the bars.

Alec, Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Catarina and Raphael jerked from their sleep. They clambered to their feet, looking around the small cell before Catarina’s eyes met Magnus’.

“Magnus? What’s going on here? Why did you take us to Edom?’’ She stepped forward, hands curling around the dirty, rusty bars.

Magnus scowled. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Apparently you and your little group of Shadowhunter friends were trying to get rid of me.’’

Raphael and Catarina stared at him in disbelief. “What?’’ She huffed out. “This is ridiculous. Asmodeus has been getting to your head, _we_ are your friends! Let us out.’’

“Oh, I’ll let you out. My father desperately wants to see you.’’ He moved to unlock the door, then snapped his fingers again.

Everyone glanced down to their hands to see them cuffed together with magic. Simon grunted as he started tugging at them, trying to break the spell with his vampire strength but it was no use. “Don’t even bother.’’ Magnus snorted. “You can’t break this spell. Now, move.’’

One by one they stepped out after one other, Alec staring his old lover in the eye, his own shining with heart ache and pain. Magnus found that he was unable to tear his eyes away from those piercing hazel ones, his heart racing and any cruel remark he had wanted to throw at him died on his tongue.

“Move.’’ He growled out instead.

The warlock guided his captured friends to his father, the prince of hell getting up with an evil smirk from his throne. “My, my, my,’’ He chuckled as the group just glared at him. “What a pleasant surprise. How nice of you guys to join us.’’

“What did you do to Magnus?’’ Clary spat.

“Me? Nothing. Magnus just came to his senses and decided to join his father, as he should be.’’

“So, what?’’ Jace huffed. “You tricked Magnus into talking to you and then erased his memories? That’s sick.’’

Asmodeus’ dark eyes flicked over to Alec who had his jaw clenched and head tilted to the side. “Why don’t you ask your leader?’’

Isabelle’s eyes flared up and her expression darkened. “Alec would never let that happen. Right?’’ She turned her head to her brother who wouldn’t look her in the eye. “Alec, tell me this wasn’t part of the deal.’’

“It wasn’t.’’ He croaked out. “You were supposed to take his memories of _us_ away so he wouldn’t be in pain! But instead you took advantage of him!’’ Alec struggled against his bonds the more he got angry. “You lied to me!’’

“As if.’’ Magnus laughed bitterly. “You and me in a relationship? Don’t make me laugh. I would never date a _Shadowhunter._ ’’ He spat the word as if it made him sick. “You could _never_ make me happy.’’

“I know…’’

“Right that’s it.’’ Jace charged himself at Asmodeus as Simon used his vampire speed to tackle Magnus to the ground.

Asmodeus would have said he was impressed if the blonde Shadowhunter had actually been a thread to him but instead he single-handedly blasted Jace against the wall before he could even touch him. “Magnus,’’ He ordered as his son blasted Simon off him. “Confine them.’’

“My pleasure, father.’’ The electric sound of magic being summoned filled the air and blue magic danced between his fingers as he warmed himself up before majestically waving his arms and throwing the magic at the group.

Surprised cries left their mouths as they were forcefully pushed against the wall, metal cuffs appearing around their wrists and ankles, tying them to the wall.

Alec had his eyes closed before the blast of magic hit them, but for some reason he never felt it hit and when he peeked one eye open, to his surprise, he was still standing on his two feet in front of Magnus, whose reaction was between surprise and anger.

“Magnus.’’

At his father’s tone he tensed before using his magic on the Shadowhunter again. Alec’s eyes slipped closed again, awaiting the blast but instead he felt a faint tickle against his cheeks, as if fairy dust was sprinkled over him. Blinking his eyes back open he rubbed his hand over his cheek.

“What the hell is going on?’’ Simon asked in confusion.

Catarina’s eyes widened in realization. “His magic remembers who Alec is and it basically refuses to listen to Magnus’ attempts to hurt him.’’

“Please,’’ Magnus scoffed and moved to shrug his jacket off. “I may not be able to harm you with my magic but trust me, I know how to pack a punch.’’

“Please,’’ Alec pleaded. “I don’t want to fight with you, Magnus.’’

“But I do.’’ He glanced over his shoulder, Asmodeus giving him an approved smile. “Square up, pretty boy.’’

The nickname stung. “No.’’

“As you wish.’’

Magnus charged at Alec and kicked him to the ground with a spin kick against the jaw. Alec landed on the ground with a thud, pain sharply flaming at the right side of his jaw and he winced as he rubbed it. Magnus was on top of him the next second, which stunned Alec, bringing his fist back before punching him across the face. His rings were cutting into his skin and leaving bruises.

“Why,’’ Magnus grunted out. “Are you not. Fighting. Back?!’’

“Alec!’’ Isabelle cried out as she trashed violently. “Stop this! Alec, _fight back_!’’

“Listen to your little sister, Alexander.’’ Magnus made a cut on his cheek with his nail. Cold shivers went down Alec’s spine. “Are you scared? Why aren’t you fighting with me? Hm?’’ A ringed hand made it’s way to his throat.

“Because,’’ Alec coughed. “I love you. I love you and all of this is my fault.’’ Tears gathered in his eyes. “And I am so sorry. I hurt you in the worst way possible and I deserve this. I should have been there for you instead of making a deal with your father.’’ Magnus seemed to falter for a moment before anger took over on his features again and trailed his fingers down to his chest, fingers digging into the skin.

Alec’s cries of pain caused Isabelle to break down in tears and Jace to shout in rage.

“It’s okay,’’ Alec wheezed out weakly, hand coming up to touch that bronze cheek, his lover’s movements pausing. “I forgive you, I know it wasn’t you. I don’t want to live without you anyway.’’

“Magnus!’’ Asmodeus’ voice thundered. “Finish him!’’

Magnus’ brown eyes stared into Alec’s hazel ones, he could feel the others heart beating under his palm. There was a humming in his head that got louder and louder. He took his head in his hands as he grunted in pain.

 *******  
_“I was terrified.’’_

_“So was I.’’_

_“Magnus I- I love you.’’_

_“I love you, too.’’_

***  
_“I got you something.’’_

_“Me?’’_

_“Yes, you. Open it. It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection.’’_

_“Thank you, Alexander. You continue to surprise me.’’_

_“Good ways, I hope.’’_  
*******  
Magnus shot up, his head still in his hands as the humming got louder and he cried out in agony, it was as if his head was being split into two. The magic that had his friend confined to the wall started to dissolve and they dropped to their feet. Alec took his face in his hands and stared at him in worry. “Magnus! My love, what’s wrong?’’

 *******  
_“Isn’t this what you’ve always dreamed off?’’_

 _“I’ve always dreamed of meeting someone like you…’’_  
***  
_“Sometimes… I lose control.’’_

 _“Magnus, they’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.’’_  
***  
_“You can’t- **Alec**!”_

 _“Just let me be here with you! Please, please…’’_  
***  
_“Magnus, I love you. More than anyone in the world and- I am so sorry. I’m sorry.’’_  
*******

“Magnus! Magnus!’’

The headache lessened and he finally stopped crying out in pain. Slowly he blinked his eyes open, immediately looking into the worried hazel eyes of Alec, heart beat accelerating. His beautiful angel’s face was layered with cuts and bruises, his lip cut with some dried blood. Tears pooled in his eyes and they spilled over, his breathing fast. “Alexander?’’ Magnus whimpered out.

“Magnus,’’ Alec sobbed out and pulled him in his arms as he cried his heart out, Magnus’ fingers digging in the back of his jacket as she buried his head in his shoulder to muffle his sobs.

Asmodeus clenched his fists. “Enough!’’ He got up, magic sparking between his fingers. “If you won’t finish him then I will!’’

Magnus tugged Alec upright and glared at his father but before either of them could do something, Magnus’ little dragon friend came flying in, screeching as he flew himself towards Asmodeus who grunted in surprise.

“I owe you, little friend.’’ Magnus whispered before tugging on Alec’s hand. “Quickly, follow me. We’re getting out of here.’’

With a snap of his fingers he had created a portal back to the Institute. Once they were back, Alec had guided Magnus back to their room and helped him since the warlock was tired out. He was sitting on the bed after a nice shower, wearing his sleeping wear and Alec was on his knees in front of him on the ground, gently wiping the make up from his eyes. Magnus’ fingers gently traced some of the cuts on Alec’s face. “I can’t believe I did this to you,’’ He whispered somberly. “Alexander, I am so sorry. You should use your Iratze.’’

“Haven’t gotten around to it yet, you are more important. And it wasn’t you.’’ Alec kissed his boyfriend’s exploring fingers. “Besides, all of this was my fault. I never should have taken Asmodeus up on his deal and I never should have left you. Can you ever forgive me?’’

Playfully the warlock tilted his head back in thought, tapping his chin as if he was in deep thought. “Hmm,’’ He hummed. “I don’t know. Should I?’’  
Alec gave him his best puppy eyed look and Magnus’ heart stuttered. Warm hands came up to, carefully, cup his Shadowhunter’s face. “Of course I forgive you, my Alexander.’’

Hazel eyes sparkled happily before fluttering shut as he was pulled into a sweet kiss.

* * *

Why Magnus had texted him, asking to come to his office, Alec didn’t know but he a rough few days behind him so he was looking forward to spend some time with his lover and relax for a bit.

He opened the door and smiled when he saw Magnus on the balcony, moving about. “What’s all this?’’ He laughed.

Magnus spun around on his heel and walked over, kissing him deeply. “Well,’’ He breathed out. “Since you went out of your way to organize an amazing dinner a week ago and- Well, you know, I wanted to do it over. But right this time.’’

Alec’s eyes crinkled and he leaned forward for another kiss. “You’re the best.’’

His boyfriend took his hand and pulled him onto the balcony. The sight was decorated the same way Alec had and his heart swelled. He noticed Magnus pulling out familiar looking tin box and then his heart dropped to his feet. “Where’d you get that?’’

“You dropped it after you-’’ He swallowed. “When my father erased my memory and took me to Edom, this ring meant so much to me. I could never find it in myself to throw it away even though at that time I have no idea why.’’ Brown eyes flicked up. “But now I do.’’

The tall, dark and handsome man nervously licked his lips. “I- I was scared after you almost died. It was then that I truly wanted this with you. I wanted to marry you, move in together… Maybe even adopt kids one day.’’ Alec started blushing. “If that’s what you want of course, I mean-’’

Magnus stepped closer, placed the tin box in those pale hands and covered them with his own, smirking up at his speechless lover.

“Alexander,’’ He purred, their lips an inch apart. “Ask me.’’

“Right.’’ He sighed nervously and took the box, holding on to one of Magnus’ hands and slowly sunk down onto one knee. “Magnus Bane, ever since the first moment I met you, you have left me speechless. You are kind, generous, big hearted and the most amazing person there ever was. You have always been there for me through my hard time, you have been my rock and I can only hope I have been there as much for you as well. Let me be your supportive rock the rest of our lives together. I love you more than anyone in this world and as you might know, Shadowhunters only love once. You are the love of my life and I am so lucky to have you. Magnus, will you marry me, Alexander Lightwood?’’

Wet brown eyes stared down at his lover, a big grin on his face from ear to ear. “Yes,’’ He laughed wetly and pulled his Shadowhunter back on his feet, kissing him deeply. “Yes, I will. Of course, I love you.’’

Alec smiled so bright his cheeks hurt, own eyes wet as well. “I love you,too, Magnus Lightwood.’’

“Hmm,’’ Magnus pursed his lips. “How about we make it Lightwood-Bane?’’

Their lips met in another passionate but loving kiss, hands on ones cheek or neck. Alec closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against his _fiance’s_.

“Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane. Sounds amazing.’’


End file.
